At present, increasingly diversified interaction manners are used between a user and an electronic device, which greatly facilitates people's daily production and life. Among them, the user can input in manner of track or gesture, for example, when the user operates on an electronic device with a touch screen, it may be defined that a gesture stroking leftward is a back operation, drawing a circle represents a select operation, drawing a triangle inputs a character “@”, and the like. As such, when the user draws a corresponding track on the touch screen, corresponding input information can be input. Performing an input in manner of track or gesture not only is vivid but also can achieve fast and accurate input.
However, since the user can only acquaint with, remember, and master a limited number of gestures or tracks, it results in that when performing an input in manner of track or gesture, only a smaller amount of input information can be input.